Phantom's Bane, Sister's Love, and Sniper's Hate
by ghost509
Summary: Will Danny succeed? Or, will he fall to the sniper? Full summary inside.


**(With a new student that doesn't like bullies, a new ghost in town, and being 'hunted' Danny has a lot of his plate. It has been a month since the near death experience with the asteroid, and many things have changed. Everyone knows his true identity. Danny and Sam are dating. At least half of the ghosts are Danny's allies. But some things haven't change. Dash is still a bully. And, Danny is still the 'big game' for hunters like Skulker, Tech Mo, and Vlad. But with the appearance of the new Amity Park High School student Kevin Minton, things start getting harder and stranger. A new ghost appears, and starts doing Danny Phantoms job for him. Even to go as far as capturing him, over and over again. Will Danny survive it all, of will he fall to the sniper.)**

**(Yes, it appears I'm writing a Danny Phantom fanfiction. The Pairings are DannyxSamxJazz (for my friend Forever United), and OC X Lydia. Possibly OC X Harem. Will have lemons, if I can find someone to help me with them, or write them for me. Also if you want to use any of the OCs I have created for any of my stores, just let me know and I'll say yes. Anyway, let's begin.)**

"Another day, another night of hunting down loose ghosts." Danny Fenton, now currently Danny Phantom said to himself, as he flew through the empty sky, of the quiet city known as Amity Park. It had been a month since the Ecto-Ranium Asteroid almost destroyed both the ghost zone and the world, and already so much has change. Everybody knew his secret, he and Sam became a official couple, and at least half of the ghosts were his friends/allies. And, then there were the things that hadn't changed. Dash was still a bully, ghosts like Skulker and Tech Mo were out for his head, and his feelings for a certain red head sibling grew each day. Danny shook his head at the thought, and continued his flight/patrol. But, that's when his ghost sense went off, followed by the trademark blue smoke coming out from his mouth.

"Ah great. What now?" He asked. Then a green and black bow came from the shadows, behind him, and held by a black glove covered hand. Then an arrow was placed on the bow, before being pulled back by another hand. After being pulled back all the way, it was let go, and sent aiming straight for Danny's head. But Danny knew it was coming. He turned around, and caught the arrow, a centimeter being the only thing separating it and his face. Danny looked towards the shadows with a smirk, only to see as the Archer Ghost exited from the shadows. "You missed." Danny said with a smirk. But was confused when the Archer Ghost crossed his arms, and pointed to the end of the arrow. Danny looked at the end, only to see some string that lite on fire, run out. "Uh no." Danny said, his shoulders lowering due to being upset, about being outsmarted. The arrow exploded, causing Danny to yell as he was thrown into a wall. He slide down it, until he was sitting on the ground. "Talk about an explosive comeback." Danny said to himself. He looked up, only to see the tip of a sharpened arrow in his face. "Ok, ok. I give up." Danny staed, while putting his hands up, but started to move them behind his back. "On second though, I could just do this." Danny said with a smirk, before pulling out the Fenton Thermos from behind back. Before the Archer Ghost could blink, Danny opened it, and sucked the ghost in. Archer Ghost let out what sounded like a groan of frustration, before he was completely sucked in. Danny nodded, before closing the Thermos, and standing back up.

"This gets easier day after day." Danny said to himself, while throwing the Thermos into the air, and catching it. He did this a few times, until he threw it too high. That's when it was cut in half by a giant axe, with both pieces falling to the ground. He looked behind himself, only for the Executioner Ghost come from the alley behind him, with his axe raised, ready to finish the job. Danny closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face as the axe came down on him. But after a few seconds, nothing came. He opened his eyes, only to see that the Executioner Ghost was no where in sight. He looked around, only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"What a lucky break." Danny said to himself with a sigh.

"Not so much." A new voice said from behind him. Danny looked behind himself, only to see nothing. He looked above at a rooftop, only to see a pair or glowing purple eyes, and the barrel of what looked like a Sniper Rifle pointing at him.

"What the-?" Danny started to ask, only to be cut off by the new figure.

"Adois Ghosty." He greeted, before pulling the trigger. A bullet flew from the guns barrel, and before Danny could blink, it went right through him. But Danny didn't fell anything, so he looked at him with a smirk.

"You missed."

"Did I?" He questioned back. Danny gave a confused look, before he felt himself being sucked into something. He looked behind him, only to see the bullet on the ground, opened, and started to suck him in. Danny yelled as he was sucked in, until he was completely sucked into the bullet. The bullet rolled into the alley, opposite of the figure, and blinked with a blue light, before another did the same. The new figure seemed nod, before holstering the gun behind his back, and jumping down to the ground level, into an alley. He got up from his kneeling position, he seemed to look around, before sinking into the ground. Then a shadow appeared on the ground, before it moved to a shadow of a car, and another, before reappearing into the alley, where the bullets lay. The same purple eyes rose from the ground, before a black glove covered hand grabbed both bullets.

"Another catch." He told himself, before throwing them in the air, caught them, and put into his pocket. He looked around, before jumping up, causing his legs to disappear and be replaced by what appeared to be black smoke. He proceeded to fly into the night sky, debating who to send to the Ghost Zone first.


End file.
